El Portador del Cristal
by juanhollow
Summary: Que pasaría si Tsukune no fuera un simple humano, si el fuera descendiente de un antiguo guardián, y un antiguo poder. habrá gente interesada en el       Rosario   vampire reinicio


**N.A: No soy dueño ni de Rosario + Vampire, ni de las habilidades de Tsukune**

**Negrilla**=Mensaje del autor

Subrayado=monstruo transformado

"pensamiento"

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 Portador + Vampiro<p>

"Soy Aono Tsukune tengo 15 años, estoy en primer año de secundaria y voy para la Academia Youkai, no sé nada de esta escuela solo que mi papá encontró el folleto de inscripciones botado en la calle y que no necesitaba que yo hubiera pasado el examen para entrar a secundaria. Lastimosamente no pase el examen de admisión y me tocaba repetir año, en estro dejo a todos mis amigos y comienzo desde cero."

-Chico ¿eres de primer año, verdad?- Pregunto el conductor del autobús,

-si ¿Por qué?-dijo Tsukune, ten cuidado chico porque ¡La academia Youkai da muuucho miedo!- dijo el conductor. Tsukune sintió un escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar esto pero toco su marca de nacimiento se sintió una especie de tranquilidad en el (**N.A= la marca de nacimiento la tiene en la cara abajo del ojo derecho).**

Al bajar del autobús noto que el mar era rojo, el cielo estaba nublado y la academia parecía mansión sacada de película de terror "Rayos en que me metí" pensó mientras iba por el camino, de pronto, a lo lejos se escucho una voz decir -¡Cuidado!-, en eso se estrello y los dos salieron a volar, en ese momento su anillo alumbro y realizo una voltereta en el aire por eso cayo de pie, pero la otra persona no tuvo su misma suerte, oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto Tsukune ¡ay! Si que duele-respondió la otra persona -gracias por ayudarme, es que sufro de anemia y a veces me mareo.

"Qué bonita "pensó Tsukune, mmm hueles muy bien- dijo la chica -¿Qué?-dijo Tsukune, lo siento es que soy un VAMPIRO- le dijo la chica, y después le mordió en el cuello , el sentía como su sangre salía de su cuerpo "¿qué está pasando?" pensó Tsukune, ahhh gracias por la comida, por cierto mi nombre es Akashiya Moka gusto en conocerte- dijo Moka, el mío es Aono Tsukune, encantado de conocerte- dijo Tsukune mientras aun pensaba que era lo que había pasado hace un momento, Tsukune ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Moka, si ¿Qué pasa?-respondió Tsukune, ¿tu odias a los vampiros?-le pregunto Moka, no de hecho los admiro-dijo Tsukune mientras recordaba cuando él era pequeño

(Flashback)

Abuelo me cuentas un cuento- dijo Tsukune, claro Tsukune- dijo su abuelo- y ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?, ¡El de los portadores y el cristal! dijo Tsukune ,te gusta escuchar como luchan los portadores y los vampiros ¿verdad?-dijo su abuelo, si abuelo es que es muy emocionante-dijo Tsukune.

(Fin del Flashback)

Tsukune- dijo Moka, si Moka-dijo Tsukune ¿estás bien? Tsukune, te noto distante- dijo Moka, si tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Tsukune.

30 minutos después

"Cuando llegamos a la escuela ella se perdió, no sé donde está ahora, pero, ¿será verdad que es un vampiro? No creo pero, ella tomo de mi sangre y además ¿por qué recordé a mi abuelo en momentos como estos? ¿Porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto?"Mira su anillo y momentos después aparece una mujer con orejas de gato. Tsukune se queda mirándola con mucha sorpresa, "¿orejas de gato? debe ser cosplay" pensó él, ola todos mi nombre es Shizuka Nekonome y voy a ser su profesora en adelante y recuerden esta es una escuela SOLO para MONSTRUOS y ningún humano puede estar aquí o si no será exterminado.

Tsukune estaba congelado por lo que acababa de escuchar no lo podría creer, mientras la profesora siguió explicando el mundo actualmente está actualmente gobernado por los humanos y tenemos que convivir con ellos, Tsukune se vuelve a acordar de su abuelo.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Muy bien Tsukune primero respóndeme que es un vampiro- dijo el abuelo, un vampiro es un monstruo muy poderoso que puede vivir por muchos años- dijo Tsukune, Bien ahora que es un portador-dijo el abuelo, un portador es un humano que obtuvo poderes por parte del cristal y defiende a los humanos de los monstruos- dijo Tsukune, y ahora que es el cristal-dijo el abuelo, ¡abuelo, cuéntalo ya!- dijo Tsukune.

* * *

><p>Sensei no sería más fácil comernos a los hombres y acosar a las mujeres humanas- dijo un estudiante, "¡maldito!" pensó Tsukune, unos minutos después apareció una chica diciendo, ¡lo siento, es que me perdí después de la ceremonia!- entra tranquila- dijo Nekonome.<p>

¡Qué bonita!, gracias a Dios que me toco con ella! Esos eran los comentarios que se escuchaban más seguidos en el salón cuando ella entro. ¡Mo Moka-san! Dijo Tsukune asombrado, ¿Tsukune?... ¡eres tu Tsukune! estamos en la misma clase- le dijo Moka mientras lo abrasaba. ¡Bastardo!, ¡maldito! es muy de buenas, ahora esos eran los comentarios que se escuchaban por todo el salón.

(Suena la campana y salen del salón)

Tsukune ¿dime qué tipo de monstruo eres? Hay un momento de silencio "rayos ahora que le digo" piensa Tsukune, y cuando le iba a contestar llego un compañero y le hablo a la muchacha, ola moka yo me llamo Saizou Komiya y me pregunto algo- después se dirigió a Tsukune y lo alzo con un brazo y dijo ¿Por qué anda alguien tan bonita con alguien tan débil? En ese momento la cicatriz de Tsukune dio un pequeño brillo y un tipo de energía se formo en sus manos ¡déjame en paz!-grito Tsukune en ese momento le dio un golpe en el brazo que hiso que lo soltara inmediatamente ¡ahhh maldito! Grito Saizou, Tsukune se quedo pensando lo que paso "¿Cómo pude hacer esto?" Tsukune todavía sentía la energía fluyendo en sus manos, en ese momento Moka lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo a la terraza.

(Mas tarde)

Uffff estuvo cerca- dijo Moka, si, estuvo cerca- dijo Tsukune, Moka tengo una pregunta- si ¿Cuál es?- respondió, Moka ¿por qué no te pareces a los vampiros que he visto? (en verdad quería decir de los que he leído)

Bueno es que mis poderes están sellados en el rosario que llevo en mi cuello, o sino seria un vampiro muuuuuy aterrador- respondió Moka Tsukune ¡te gustaría darle una vuelta a la Academia conmigo?- le dijo Moka.

Tsukune sorprendido por la propuesta movió la cabeza dando un sí como respuesta, y en unos segundos Moka le cogió el brazo y se lo llevo corriendo, dando vueltas por toda la academia y Tsukune ganándose el odio de la escuela por andar muy pegado a Moka todo el tiempo aunque no fuera culpa de él.

(Al atardecer)

Bueno Tsukune tenemos que ir a nuestros dormitorios, nos vemos mañana- le dijo Moka enérgicamente, bueno nos vemos mañana Moka- le dijo Tsukune cansado de correr a todos lados con Moka y evadir a los demás estudiantes. Llego al dormitorio y se acostó en la cama y se puso a recordar todo lo que le paso ese día, después de unos minutos le empezó a dar sueño hasta que finalmente se durmió

Sueño

Tsukune abre los ojos y está en medio de un campo de flores, de pronto aparece una luz azul que empieza a tomar forma humana y de pronto se transforma en un joven de 20 o 21 años, cabello rubio y con su misma marca en la cara diciéndole: Tu eres un portador, mi reencarnación, tienes mis poderes y mi determinación, ¡demuéstrales que los humanos no somos tan débiles y que les podemos dar una paliza, y este anillo te ayudara a sacar tus poderes al máximo.

Tsukune se despierta y piensa "¿qué era eso? Un sueño, pero porque justo ahora será lo que los cuentos que me decía mi abuelo eran ciertos

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Bueno Tsukune te lo voy a contar, hace mucho tiempo en la tierra no solo había humanos, también habían monstruos pero a algunos no les agradaban los humanos así que se empezaron a atacar a los humanos masacrando los pueblos humanos y comiéndoselos, así que los humanos les rogamos a el cristal que era el que nos protegía de todo mal para que nos salvara, entonces a solo 10 personas les dio un don o poder mágico, y a cada uno le dejo una cicatriz en cualquier lado del cuerpo por lo que los llamaron los portadores del cristal, protegieron a los humanos restantes, pero los 3 reyes o señores oscuros mataron a 6 portadores dejando solo 4, los que crearon 3 objetos que multiplicarían sus habilidades, los 3 reyes intentaron destruir el cristal humano, pero los portadores usaron sus poderes para impedirlo y pelearon con los 3 reyes, cuando el rey Issa Shuzen lo iba a destruir el portador Layle separo la tierra en 2 dimensiones, humana y Youkai, después de eso los portadores restantes se dispersaron y los 3 objetos se repartieron por las 2 dimensiones, el anillo se lo quedo Layle, el pendiente se lo quedo Issa Shuzen, y el collar se dice que se lo quedaron las médium o brujas, así el mundo vivió en paz.

* * *

><p>Tsukune se alisto para ir a clases y salió de los dormitorios, cuando salió Saizou lo cogió de sorpresa y lo lanzó a un árbol te burlaste de mi ayer pero hoy me la vas a pagar, dime cuál es tu forma verdadera.<p>

Tsukune estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que decirle, hasta que algo le paso por la cabeza y lo dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces, Yo soy un portador, Saizou apenas lo escucho se echo a reír por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Qué rayos es un portador? Bueno creo que te voy a dejar vivir por ahora solo no te acerques a Akashiya Moka- le dijo Saizou.

Apenas paso esto Moka llego Tsukune rápido que vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Moka, pero Tsukune estaba muy pensativo, Tsukune te pasa algo, te noto muy distraído- le dijo Moka y Tsukune se cada callado por unos minutos y luego le dice: Moka creo que dejare la academia Youkai e iré a una escuela de humanos.

Moka al oír esto quedo impactada y le dijo a Tsukune: No vayas a una escuela de humanos, los odio, ODIO A LOS HUMANOS, cuando yo fui a una escuela de humanos y no creen en monstruos creyeron que yo estaba loca y sentía que no encajaba ahí, asi que no vayas por favor en ti encontré un amigo y no quiero perderlo.

Al oír esto Tsukune se puso triste, ella odiaba a los humanos y el era un humano seguramente lo iba a odiar así que se lo dijo: Moka y que pasaría si yo fuera un humano, me odiarías también, pues yo soy un humano, entre a esta academia por error y quiero salir de aquí ahora. En seguida Tsukune salió a correr al paradero del autobús.

Moka quedo impactada, espanto a su primer amigo y se dio cuenta de algo, ella se dio cuenta que lo único que quería era un amigo, no importa si era humano o Youkai, así que salió corriendo tras Tsukune, pero apareció un viejo conocido Saizou ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Moka.

No es obvio, te quiero a ti Moka, quieras o no serás mía y aquí no hay nadie que te ayude- dijo Saizou mientras comenzaba a transformarse en su forma de monstruo, era un troll, uno grande y feo que rapto a Moka, ¡Ayúdame Tsukune!- grito Moka con toda sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto Tsukune estaba en el paradero del autobús, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y en el daño que le pudo hacer a Moka, cuando de pronto escucho una voz diciendo: Acuérdate de lo que dije demuéstrales que no somos basura, entonces escucha la voz de Moka gritando y haciéndole caso a la voz se devuelve para ver que le paso a Moka y encontró un Monstruo acosando a Moka, Tsukune se lanzo a él, pero no le hiso nada y le dijo: ¡que débil eres! eso todo lo que puedes hacer Portador no eres nada insecto, despues boto a Tsukune por una bajada.

Moka fue tras Tsukune y le dijo: Lo siento Tsukune no debí tratarte así la verdad no me importa si eres humano o no solo se mi amigo, por favor. Cuando dijo esto el anillo que tenía empezó a alumbrar y cubrir todo su cuerpo de energía azul, de repente le llega mucha información a su cabeza y hubo una explosión de energía.

Después del polvo salió Tsukune con un aura diferente, más capas, más atrevido, pero sobretodo más poderoso que antes y su cicatriz alumbraba, ¿eso es todo?, es todo lo que puedes hacer Aono Tsukune, te podría matar con los ojos cerrados, y le dio un golpe pero para su sorpresa Tsukune lo esquiva con mucha facilidad.

De pronto las manos de Tsukune los rodeaba un campo de energía y de ellos unos lazos de energía azul , que le inmovilizo los brazos a Saizou, Baya este poder, se siente muy bien, dijo Tsukune mientras lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en todo el estomago, dejándolo sin aire y mandándolo a volar, No, ¡aun no he acabado! Dijo Saizou mientras dio un golpe a toda su potencia

Tsukune lo esquivo, pero el golpe se dirigía a Moka, uso su poder para moverse hacia ella y quitarla del camino, pero Tsukune lo hiso tan veloz que cogió el rosario de Moka y lo quito, después, una energía roja rodeo a Moka (**N.A: lo mismo que le paso a Tsukune) **y hubo una explosión de energía, después en los escombros salió Moka pero tenía el cabello color plateado y los ojos color rojo.

¡Un monstruo clasificación S, un VAMPIRO! Dijo Saizou mientras le temblaba el cuerpo de la gran energía que desprendía Moka, miro a Tsukune y le dijo tu fuiste quien me despertó ¿verdad?, si, fui yo- dijo Tsukune Bueno, nunca crei que me despertaría un portador- dijo Moka.

"whooo así se ve un vampiro, genial" pensó Tsukune, bueno, vamos a ver si tienes lo que necesitas para estar a mi lado derrótalo – dijo Moka con un tono de orgullo en su voz Bueno, si esto es así creo que hare esto rápido- dijo Tsukune mientras se empezaba a reunir energía en la palma de su mano derecha, y cuando tomo forma de una bola azul se dirigió a Saizou y grito RASENGAN lo cual dejo a Saizou inconsciente y a 20m alejados de ellos.

Vaya parece que lo hiciste bien, creo que te dejare acercarme a mi parece que sabes técnicas buenas, tengo que regresar a mi forma sellado espero que nos volvamos a encontrar portador- dijo Moka mientras se colocaba su rosario y volvía a la normalidad.

(10 minutos después)

Moka abrió los ojos y estaba debajo de un árbol, Tsukune estaba a un lado mirando su anillo, oh ya despertaste Moka- dijo Tsukune con un tono bromista, Tsukune ¿estás bien?- le pregunto a él, si Moka tranquila- le respondió, me alegro estaba muy preocupada- dijo Moka, Moka creo que te tengo que explicar algo- le dijo a Moka

**N.A= Este es mi primer fanfict asi que por favor comenten!**


End file.
